Party at Termina
by HomeGrown
Summary: Janice parties hard at a large party in Termina. Serge has to get hauled to the hospital. Carrots get shoved carrots shouldn't belong and other insanity!


Party at Termina  
Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Cross.  
_______________________________  
  
Janice hopped about Arni and hugged the giant carrot she held in her hand at all times. A woman   
blinked and asked the demi-human,"Why do you love carrots soo much?"   
  
Janice's mouth curled into a giant smile,"Why do I love carrots? Why do I? Well..." Serge yanked on   
her arm, pulling her with him. Janice sweatdropped,"Eh..why do we have to leave soo early?" Serge  
stayed silent as they walked on.  
  
Kid clenched her hand into a fist,"We gotta get to a party, mate, and if 'ya want to start crap I'll kick  
yer arse soo hard you'll-" Serge shouted,"We all know, you say it soo much! Jesus tap-dancing Christ!"   
Kid and Janice blinked and were both silent the rest of the way to the party.  
  
"Aren'tCHA gonna getCHA a beer?" Korcha greeted them all to the giant party being held in Termina. It   
was a party celebrating the world-not-ending thing. Korcha leaned over on Kid and smiled,"Why don'tCHA  
come over here and give me a--" Before he could finish, Kid's fist had planted itself firmly into his face. He  
fell backward, dropping his bottle of booze. Kid smirked,"K.O."  
  
Janice hopped around Termina, looking at the lights and people all having a good time. She smiled,"I wonder  
what monsters could be here? Hopefully neato ones."   
  
She walked into a house where smoke was pouring out the windows and kids were laying down in the lawn,   
spazzing out as foam spewed from their mouths. Dirty needles and pipes littered the front lawn, along with   
zip lock bags full of various drugs. Janice slowly disappeared in the smoke.  
  
"Woohoo! This is what I call a party!" Leena shouted as she tumbled around and fell on Serge. She grinned  
and started to get closer to him,"Hey Serge, lighten up and have a drink." Kid knocked her off of him,"Get off  
him 'ya whore!" Leena balanced herself and glared at the blonde girl,"Skank!" The fight began between the   
two. Poor Serge was in the middle of it, getting clawed and kicked where no man should be clawed or kicked.  
The only sign of life coming from Serge was his girlish screams as his genitals were bashed in over and over.  
  
The fight slowly ceased. By the end, both Leena and Kid were passed out ontop of Serge. Most of their clothes  
were ripped off.   
  
Poor Serge probably couldn't have children now. He whimpered as he held his genitals. This was probably  
every man's dream, to have two practicaly naked women laying ontop of you, but having your balls lodged   
into your stomach wasn't part of that dream. Serge was immediantly pulled out from under the two girls and  
hauled to a hospital.  
  
Meanwhile, Janice stumbled out from the crackhouse and looked around. Her eyes were half opened, her nose  
was smeared with cocaine and her mouth was half opened with drool pooling out. She stumbled over toward  
Steena.  
  
Steena looked at the now drugged demi-human in concern,"You look sick." Janice laughed,"I did ecstacy, acid,  
cocaine, and shrooms." Steena blinked,"All at once?" Janice nodded and giggled,"My mouth is floating like a   
sponge on..." Her eyes focused on Pip as he waddled by,"Carrot.." More drool pooled out of her mouth. Pip  
appeared as a walking carrot to her screwed up mind.  
  
She pounced on the fluffy creature and grinned evily. She lashed at him, biting, and clawing. She devoured  
the whole creature and licked her fingers. She let out a cute burp and giggled,"Excuse me!"  
  
Steena stepped back in horror and started to run. Janice stood up and looked around, there were alot of   
carrots here...  
  
She had fun eating the carrots, some were bigger some were smaller. Some screamed and some pooped.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Janice woke up in a hospital, she looked around in confusion. She felt a sudden pain in her ass and stomach,  
she rushed to the bathroom and pulled down her shorts. She strained to crap but couldn't, she then turned  
and vomited into the toilet.  
  
She blinked as she noticed blood and flesh floating in the toilet, was this her vomit? She blinked but the   
doctor knocked on the door and spoke,"Janice, don't try to poop yet!" She blinked as she pulled up her   
shorts and flushed the toilet.  
  
"Constipated?!" Janice screamed. The doctor replied,"Yes, yes. By us examining you and being able to get  
something out of your anus..We determined you are constipated." Janice blinked,"But, how?" The doctor   
smiled,"My, you really don't remember what you did last night, do you?" Janice shook her head. The doctor  
laughed,"Well, you're constipated because it seems you or someone else shoved carrots up your butt."   
  
Janice's face turned red,"WHA?!" The doctor patted her on the shoulder as he walked out, handing her   
something in a bottle,"Here, drink this. It will help you poop out the carrots." Janice stood there with  
a blank expression.  
  
The doctor paused as he closed the door,"Oh and you also ate half the population of Termina! Have a nice  
day!" Janice stood there, silent. A fart broke the silence and a carrot fell out of her shorts. 


End file.
